Not so Bad
by lilgami
Summary: Harry dalam dilema. Ia harus memilih, antara Ron dan Hermione. Bagai memakan buah simalakama, siapa yang akan ia pilih? Atau...ada pilihan lain?
1. Chapter 1

"Ayolah,_ mate_. Ini tidak seburuk kedengarannya…"

"Tidak akan!"

"Weasley benar. Ini demi kebaikan kita bersama, _Potty_".

"Kubilang tidak! Dan berhenti mengataiku, Parkinson!"

"Apa, _Potty_?" _Smirk._

"Kau—"

"Lakukan atau kusebarkan rahasiamu. Tiga hari yang lalu kau—"

_Blush_. "Diam kau!"

"Sudahlah, Harry. Tidak ada—"

"Ikut atau rahasiamu tersebar. _It's up to you,_ Potter."

"_Fine!_"

* * *

><p><strong>Not so Bad<strong>

A fanfiction by Lilgami

_Harry Potter © J.K. Rowling_

Warning: OOC, Typos, Un-beta-ed, Newbie

* * *

><p>Wajah Ron memerah semerah rambutnya, tangannya pun terkepal keras. Harry hanya bisa tutup mulut dan mengerenyitkan dahinya melihat ekspresi Ron.<p>

"Kalian benar-benar tidak akan percaya, Mal—maksudku Draco, dia membantuku mengerjakan perkamen ramuanku! Bahkan aku tidak pernah memintanya dan hasilnya seratus persen tepat!" ujar Hermione berapi-api.

Hermione memanggil Malfoy dengan 'Draco'? Demi kolor Merlin. Semua orang di Hogwarts pasti mengira ia terkena kutukan _Imperius_ dari Malfoy. Dan juga, sejak kapan seorang Hermione, butuh bantuan untuk perkamennya, dan terlebih lagi bantuan itu berasal dari Malfoy?

Hermione kelihatannya tidak sadar dengan perubahan suasana di sekitarnya. Ia terus mengoceh tanpa henti. "Ah! Dan waktu itu juga, dia memberikan sebuah cokelat padaku saat kami patroli! Dia benar-benar berubah!" Senyum tak pernah lepas dari wajahnya.

"Dan juga—"

"Sudah selesai, 'Mione?" Ron menatap ke arah Hermione dengan tatapan menusuk dan dingin. Ron yang biasanya, pasti akan berteriak kalau Hermione sudah gila, terkena kutukan _Imperius_, dan lain-lain.

_Dia pasti sudah lebih dari murka saat ini, _pikir Harry.

Hermione langsung terdiam, lalu menatap ke arah Harry. Harry menggeleng pelan. Suasana tegang menyelimuti mereka. Ron terus menatap ke arah Hermione.

Harry menggunakan matanya—_katakan sesuatu, 'Mione!—_untuk berbicara pada gadis di hadapannya.

"Ku-kurasa, aku akan patroli sekarang. Lalu kembali ke asrama _Head_."

"Ya, dan sebaiknya kau cepat. _Good night." _Ron pergi tanpa berbalik. Harry dan Hermione tidak berkata apapun. Mereka langsung memandang satu sama lain begitu Ron menghilang dari pandangan mereka.

"Kau tahu, 'Mione? Kau baru saja mengusik naga yang sedang tidur dengan menggelitikki hidungnya dengan pena bulumu," ucap Harry sambil menggaruk-garuk kepalanya.

Harry sedang berjalan santai saat bertemu dengan Parkinson. Pagi cerahnya yang bebas tanpa kelas mendadak berubah suram. Dengan cepat, Harry berbalik arah. Ia tidak ingin berurusan dengan gadis Slytherinitu, setidaknya untuk sekarang.

"Tidak secepat itu, Potter." Panggilan Parkinson membuat langkahnya terhenti begitu saja. Seolah ia tak punya tenaga untuk meninggalkan tempat itu. Harry hanya bisa menghela nafas. Percuma ia kabur, Parkinson akan terus mengejarnya.

Harry berbalik dan mendapati Parkinson berdiri tepat di hadapannya.

"Apa maumu?"

"Sudah jelas kan?" ujarnya dengan tatapan bosan.

"Aku sedang tidak ada ide, oke?" Harry mengacak-acak rambutnya, "dan juga, kenapa hanya aku yang memikirkannya?"

Parkinson masih menatap Harry dengan datar, "Kau sendiri yang bilang tidak ingin terlibat langsung, bukan? Otomatis kau menjadi 'otak' rencana ini kan?" Sebuah seringai terkembang di bibir gadis berambut hitam itu.

Harry lagi-lagi menghela nafas panjang. Jika saja Parkinson tidak tahu rahasianya, ia tidak akan perlu terjebak dalam 'perangkap' ini.

_Maafkan aku, 'Mione, _batin Harry dalam hati.

"_Ron? Kenapa kau ada di sini? Dan yang paling penting, mengapa kau dengan DIA?" Harry menunjuk ke arah gadis yang duduk tak jauh dari tempat__ Ron __berdiri._

"_Menunjuk-nunjuk seperti itu tidak sopan tahu, Potty," timpal gadis itu dan seringai menghiasi wajahnya. _

_Ujung dahi Harry berkedut, "Diam kau, Parkinson!"_

_Gadis yang ternyata adalah __Pansy __Parkinson, tidak mengindahkan ucapan Harry dengan mengalihkan pandangannya. Namun seringai masih terpasang di wajahnya._

_Ron yang sedang bersandar pada salah satu dinding, kemudian berujar, "Kami ingin kau bekerjasama denganmu."_

_Harry tidak bisa menyembunyikan ketekejutannya."Kami? Maksudmu, kau dan dia? Kau—pasti sudah gila, mate?"_

"_Mungkin. Tapi ini yang terbaik."_

_Harry terbengong-bengong. Terbaik? Terbaik untuk apa sampai harus bekerjasama dengan Parkinson? Harry benar-benar dibuat bingung dengan perkataan Ron. Mereka mengatakannya seolah-olah memelihara Hippogriff adalah hal yang wajar._

"_Bekerjasama dengan—NYA," Harry kembali menunjuk ke arah Parkinson, "adalah yang terbaik?" jerit Harry histeris. Sedangkan Ron? Dia hanya mengangguk santai. Ah—kenapa sifat mereka ikut menjadi tertukar?_

_Parkinson menyilangkan tangannya di dadanya, masih memandang Harry dengan tatapan bosan. _

"_Oh ayolah, mengapa para Griffindorks harus selalu histeris?" cemooh__Parkinson._

_Harry menatap tajam Parkinson. "Harry, kami ingin kau membantu kami menjauhkan Hermione dari Malfoy," ujar Ron__sebelum Harry sempat membalas ucapan__ Parkinson__._

_Suasana menjadi hening seketika. Tidak seorang pun dari mereka yang membuka mulut._

"_Menjauhkan mereka?" ujar Harry memecah keheningan._

_Parkinson hanya memutar bola matanya. "Kau diam selama itu hanya untuk mengatakan itu? Demi Salazar…" Harry tidak menanggapi ucapan gadis itu. Ia masih sibuk berfikir. Harry tahu, hubungan Hermione dan Malfoy membaik sejak mereka berdua menjadi Head. Awalnya tentu aneh, melihat mereka yang tiap kali bertemu selalu melempar cemooh satu sama lain, kini malah menjadi akrab seolah tak terjadi apapun di masa lalu._

_Harry memang membenci Malfoy—lebih tepatnya kesal, karena ia tak pernah sebenarnya benci kepadanya. Tapi melihat apa yang terjadi pada hubungannya dengan Hermione, Harry tak bisa memungkiri bahwa inilah yang ia inginkan. Perdamaian. _

_Namun sayangnya, dua orang di hadapannya tak ber__p__ikiran sama dengannya. Ia menggacak-acak rambutnya yang tak pernah bisa rapi. "Kau hanya perlu menjawab 'ya', Potty. Kami akan terus mendatangimu sampai kau bersedia." Parkinson mulai kesal dengan Harry yang tak kunjung setuju._

_Ron terus memandang sahabatnya itu. Ia seperti bukan Ron yang biasanya, sekarang ia terlihat begitu tenang dan sabar. Ia bahkan sama sekali tidak menggunakan nada yang memaksa sekalipun. Inilah yang membuart Harry ragu. _

"_Maaf, aku tak bisa membantu kalian." Harry pergi begitu saja. Ia melangkah dengan cepat. Ia tahu walau sekarang ia menolak, mereka pasti akan kembali dan membuatnya bergabung dengan mereka. _

_Dan sayangnya, Harry tidak tahu bahwa mereka hanya butuh lima menit setelahnya, untuk membuat ia bergabung._

Dilema. Harry benar-benar dalam dilema. Ia tak ingin memutuskan hubungan baik antara Hermione dengan Malfoy, namun di satu sisi ia terlanjur setuju dengan ajakan Ron. Seandainya Parkinson tidak tahu 'rahasia'nya, ia pasti sudah menolak mereka tanpa pikir panjang. Sayangnya, mereka berdua-lah yang memegang kartu as.

"Berpikir keras tidak akan membuatmu menjadi pintar, Potter." Oh—Harry kenal betul suara itu. Arogan, penuh percaya diri, namun berkharisma. Siapa lagi kalau bukan salah satu sumber dilemanya, Draco Malfoy—_the slytherin's prince_.

Harry menahan emosinya. Mendapat detensi karena membuat keributan di Perpustakaan bukanlah hal yang menyenangkan. Ia lebih memilih menggosok pantat kuali, dibanding harus membersihkan buku-buku berdebu itu ditambah omelam Madam Pince. Tidak, terimakasih.

"Apa maumu, Malfoy? Apa kau tidak sibuk, _Head Boy_?"

Malfoy menyeringai—betapa Harry benci melihat seringai itu. "Aku memang sibuk. Sangat sibuk, bisa dibilang. Tapi melihatmu sendirian di tempat ini tanpa pengikut setiamu, bukan hal yang patut untuk dilewatkan. Mereka mencampakkanmu—eh, Potter?"

"Begitu terobsesinya kah dirimu akan diriku, Malfoy?" Malfoy mengerenyitkan dahinya mendengar perkataan Harry.

"_Well—_kau selalu memperhatikan apa yang kulakukan. Jangan-jangan—," Harry menyeringai kecil ke arah Malfoy , "—kau penggemar rahasiaku?"

Entah apa yang merasuki Harry hingga ia berbicara seperti itu kepada Malfoy. Sumpah dan serapah yang tak pernah absen Harry ucapkan tiap ia bertemu musuh abadinya itu, mendadak menghilang tak berbekas. Digantikan oleh seringai. Dan reaksi Malfoy? Ia sedikit terperanjat melihat seringai Harry, namun dengan cepat ia mengendalikan dirinya dan memutar bola matanya lalu mendengus. "_You wish, Potty._"

Ia melangkah pergi meninggalkan Harry. Harry hanya mengedikkan bahunya dan berusaha kembali fokus pada buku yang ada di hadapannya. Ia belum menyelesaikan perkamen Transfigurasi-nya yang masih kurang 2 inchi lagi. Namun setelah beberapa saat, matanya tetap terpaku pada baris dan halaman yang sama. Tidak ada satu katapun yang diingatnya.

Harry meletakkan kacamatanya dan memijat perlahan pelipisnya yang terus berdenyut. Pertemuannya dengan Malfoy barusan membuatnya tak tenang. Pertemuan mereka seolah ingin mengingatkan Harry bahwa ia harus melaksanakan misinya. Senyum ceria Hermione ketika bercerita tentang Malfoy, seketika terbayang dibenaknya. Tegakah ia menghapuskan senyum itu?

_Sesuatu telah terjadi,_ ujar Hermione dalam hati begitu ia tiba di ruang rekreasi asrama Gryffindor. Ron terlihat santai di depan perapian sembari menikmati segelas cokelat panas. Berbeda dengan Harry yang sedang sibuk dengan perkamen-perkamennya bersama dengan Neville, Dean, dan Seamus. Sungguh pemandangan yang aneh. Terlewat aneh malah. Harusnya Ron saat ini sudah berteriak-teriak, menyumpahi perkamennya, dan sibuk membuka-menutup bukunya berulangkali. Tapi sekarang? Ia malah terlihat tak memiliki perkamen-perkamen yang harus ia kerjakan disaat-saat terakhir. Seperti yang biasa ia lakukan.

"Hai, semuanya." Serentak, semua kepala menoleh ke arahnya. Harry dan Seamus tersenyum lebar, Neville tersenyum kecil dan Dean segera kembali ke perkamennya. Sedangkan Ron? Hanya mengangkat cangkirnya dan kembali tenggelam menikmati ketenangan dalam dunianya.

_Pang—_Hermione merasakan dadanya berdenyut sakit. Sesuatu telah merubah kelakuan sahabatnya. Walaupun selama ini ia selalu berharap Ron berubah menjadi _sedikit terkendali. _Tapi sayangnya, bukan perubahan seperti ini yang diharapkannya. Ini terlalu drastis.

Neville yang sejak tadi mengamati raut Hermione, menyikut-nyikut rusuk Harry pelan. Harry yang merasa terganggu, mengangkat wajahnya dari perkamennya dan melihat ke arah pandangan Neville. Ia tidak bisa membaca raut Hermione yang memandang Ron. Aura tidak mengenakkan pun menggantung di sekitar mereka.

"'Mione," ujar Harry memecah keheningan, "bisa bantu kami mengerjakan perkamen?".

Hermione mengerjapkan kedua matanya sesaat sebelum berkata, "Tentu." Ia kemudian bergerak menuju tempat Harry.

Tanpa mereka sadari, semenjak tadi Ron mengamati gerak-gerik mereka semua, terutama Hermione. Sebuah senyuman kecil tersungging di wajahnya. Menandakan kepuasannya menyaksikan raut keterkejutan Hermione. Ia menyesap kembali cokelat panasnya. Menikmati tiap teguk cokelat yang mengalir pelan menuju kerongkongannya.

Hermione yang ternyata juga memperhatikan tindak-tanduk Ron semenjak ia duduk bersama Harry, berbisik pelan, "Ada apa dengan _dia? Dia _terlihatseolah baru meminum _Felix Felicis._ Apa yang kalian lakukan?"

Dean mengangkat bahunya. "Kalau yang kau maksud dengan _dia—_adalah Ron, kami tidak tahu. Dia sudah seperti itu sejak sore tadi."

"Dan hal yang paling mengerikan adalah, dia tersenyum," lanjut Seamus.

"Dan sejak kapan Ron _tersenyum,_ menjadi mengerikan?" Hermione mengangkat satu alisnya.

Neville menghela nafas. "Itu akan jadi mengerikan kalau dia tersenyum ke arah _Parkinson_! Oh Tuhan, kukira aku akan mati di tempat saat melihatnya…"

"Parkinson?"bisik Hermione tertahan. "Maksudmu, Pansy Parkinson?"

Dean mengangkat kedua bahunya, "_The one and only."_

"Dan bukan hanya kami saja yang melihatnya, semua orang di koridor melihatnya dengan sangat jelas," timpal Seamus dengan penuh penekanan.

"Dan aku yakin seisi kastil pasti sudah mengetahuinya…" tambah Dean.

Hermione tercekat. Sesuatu pasti telah terjadi. Bagaimana mungkin Ron tersenyum kepada Parkinson? Yang lebih tidak masuk akal lagi, dihadapan banyak orang? _She is a bloody Slytherin, for God's sake!_ Sungguh tidak masuk akal kalau Ron bisa berakrab-ria dengan para Slytherin.

Dan Hermione tidak akan melewatkan hal ini begitu saja. Ia akan menyelidikinya. Pasti.

"'Mione? Ada apa?" ujar Dean sambil melambaikan pena bulunya di depan Hermione.

Hermione tersadar dari lamunannya dan berkata, "Tidak apa-apa. Oke, sampai mana kita tadi?". Lalu melanjutkan kegiatannya yang tertunda.

Sebuah seringai kembali terukir di wajah Ron. Oh, betapa bahagianya ia saat ini.

"Kuakui, rencanamu ini benar-benar bagus, Potter," ujar Parkinson sambil tersenyum kecil. Bahkan ia memanggil Harry dengan Potter, bukan _Potty_ seperti yang biasa ia lakukan. Harry mendesah pelan. Ia tidak tahu harus membalas apa ucapan Parkinson. Parkinson memang memujinya, memuji rencananya yangbrilian—itu kata Ron, namun bukan pujian yang inginkan. Tidak seharusnya ia mencetuskan ide tersebut kepada mereka. Salahkan mulut besarnya yang tidak bisa tidak menyampaikan apa yang dipikirkannya.

"Kenapa kau muram, _Mate_? Berkat idemu itu, Hermione sekarang semakin sering bersama dengan kita. Itu bagus bukan?" Ron tersenyum lebar sambil menepuk-nepuk bahu Harry.

Parkinson berjalan mendekati Harry. "Bahkan Draco yang cuek itu sampai bertanya padaku tentang kejadian koridor itu. Benar-benar mengesankan!"

Harry kembali mendesah. Padahal sebenarnya ia tidak ingin terlalu terlibat, namun karena ide _manisnya_ itu, Harry yakin Ron dan Parkinson tidak akan melepaskannya dengan mudah. Siapa bilang menjadi licik itu mudah? Kali ini Harry harus mengakui bahwa menjadi licik layaknya para _Slytherin_ bukanlah hal yang mudah dan kini ia salut pada mereka.

"Lalu sekarang apa? _Just wait and see?_" gumam Harry.

"Tentu saja tidak. Aku yakin Hermione tidak akan tinggal diam. Dia lebih sering bersma kita akhir-akhir ini pasti karena dia ingin menyelidiki hal itu. Kita hanya perlu menggiringnya ke arah yang benar…" Ron menyuggingkan senyuman yang menurut Harry, sangat menakutkan.

Parkinson memandang Ron dengan pandangan tidak mengerti. "Maksudmu?"

Ron berjalan mendekati Parkinson. Parkinson masih memandang Ron kebingungan. Begitu juga dengan Harry. Ron berhenti begitu ia tepat berada di depan Parkinson.

"Berkencanlah denganku, Pansy," ujarnya dengan senyuman menghiasi wajahnya.

_What the—?_

Hermione berjalan cepat—nyaris berlari, di tengah koridor yang penuh dengan murid, menuju asrama Gryffindor. Sempat beberapa kali ia menabrak beberapa murid, ia tetap melanjutkan acara jalan cepat—setelah meminta maaf tentunya. _Furious._ Kata itu sangat jelas menggambarkan keadaan Hermione saat ini. Bagaimana tidak? Barusaja ia mendengar bahwa Ron berkencan dengan Pansy Parkinson! Apa Ron sudah gila? Minggu lalu, mereka baru saja saling menyapa satu sama lain—dengan senyuman, dan sekarang mereka sudah berkencan? Yang benar saja!

Ia mengucapkan _password _dengan cepat dan melesak masuk begitu lukisan itu mengayun ke dalam, nyaris membuat anak kelas 3 yang berada di balik lukisan itu terjengkal jatuh. Ia bahkan tidak meminta maaf atau sekedar menoleh. Tujuannya hanya satu, memastikan kebenaran berita itu.

Dilihatnya Dean dan Neville yang sedang bermain _exlploding snap_ di pojok ruang rekreasi. Didekatinya mereka berdua.

"Di mana Ron?" ujarnya cepat. Dean dan Neville menoleh kaget. Hermione kelihatan sangat tegang. Dan Hermione yang sedang tegang bukanlah hal yang menyenangkan. "Kubilang, di mana Ron?" ulangnya.

Neville bergidik ngeri. "Kami tidak tahu, 'Mione…" jawab Dean dengan menghela nafas.

"Lalu Harry? Di mana dia?" tanyanya lagi.

"Kurasa dia ada di kamar. Dan, 'Mione, tenanglah. Kau menakuti Neville," ujar Dean. Ia menggelengkan kepalanya melihat ekspresi Neville yang seolah melihat neneknya berdiri di hadapannya.

Hermione melesat ke atas, tidak peduli dengan Neville yang memucat dan nyaris pingsan. Dibukanya dengan kasar kamar Harry. Harry yang baru saja tertidur, langsung terlonjak kaget dan nyaris terjatuh dari kasurnya.

"Hermione! Bisakah kau mengetuk pintu?" teriak Harry.

"Itu tidak penting! Apa yang terjadi dengan Ron?" ujar Hermione berapi-api.

"Apanya?" balas Harry tak kalah sengit. Otak Harry belum bekerja sepenuhnya, apalagi setelah dibangunkan sekasar itu.

Hermione mendecih. Lalu berjalan mendekati Harry dan duduk di pinggiran kasurnya. "Mengapa ia berkencan dengan Parkinson?"

Harry megambil kacamatanya di meja sebelah kasurnya. "Memang kenapa kalau Ron berkencan dengan gadis itu? Tidak ada yang salah kan?" jawabnya malas-malasan.

Hermione memandang Harry dengan pandangan tidak percaya. "Bagaimana kau bisa bicara seperti itu, Harry? Sahabatmu berkencan dengan Pansy Parkinson! Dia itu—"

"Seorang Slytherin?" potong Harry, "—lalu apa bedanya denganmu, 'Mione? Kau sekarang juga dekat dengan Slytherin. Sang pangeran malah." Harry memandang tajam Hermione. Hermione terperanjat mendengan ucapan Harry. Tidak pernah sebelumnya Harry bicara seperti ini kepadanya.

Hermione berusaha tenang. "Memang. Tapi kenapa Ron harus berkencan dengan gadis itu? Kau tahu kan siapa dia kan?" desisnya.

Harry mengangguk pelan lalu berujar, "Aku tahu, Hermione. Aku tahu. Oleh sebab itu aku yakin Pansy tidak menggunakan _Amortentia_ untuk membuat Ron berkencan dengannya…"

"Kau bahkan memanggilnya Pansy? Harry!" Hermione mengguncang-guncangkan bahu Harry pelan.

Harry menyingkirkan tangan Hermione dari bahunya dengan perlahan. "Dengar, 'Mione. Aku tahu kau khawatir. Apalagi dengan reputasi Pansy yang seperti itu. Tapi kuyakinkan, Pansy tidak seburuk yang kau bayangkan, oke? Aku sudah beberapa kali bertemu dengannya dan dia—lumayan menyenangkan."

"Tapi…"

Harry menggenggam kedua tangan Hermione seraya berkata, "Hei, Ron sudah dewasa. Aku yakin dia tahu apa yang terbaik baginya. Sudahlah—dia akan baik-baik saja."

Hermione tersenyum lemah. "Kuharap kau benar, Harry."

Hermione beranjak dari kasur Harry, lalu keluar dan menutup pintu kamar pelan. Harry mendesah pelan. Tak lama, pintu kamar mandi terbuka, menampakkan sosok Ron di baliknya yang tersenyum penuh kemenangan.

"Kau berhutang cokelat _Honeydukes_ padaku, _Mate_," ujar Harry tajam.

-TBC-

**A/N: **Halo semuanya~ ini fanfic pertama saya. Semoga kalian berkenan untuk RnR. please? #puppy eyes attack xDD


	2. Chapter 2

Last chapter:

"_Kau berhutang cokelat Honeydukes padaku__, Mate," __ujar Harry tajam._

* * *

><p><strong>Not so Bad<strong>

A fanfiction by Lilgami

_Harry Potter © J.K. Rowling_

Warning: OOC, Typo

Pairing: Friendship! HarryxPansyxRon, Friendship! HarryxDraco, Hint! DracoxMione

* * *

><p>Malfoy berjalan santai menuju asramanya. Ia sedang tak ingin terburu-buru. Sayang kan kalau pemandangan sore yang indah seperti sekarang ini harus dilewatkan begitu saja? Toh, jarang-jarang juga Hogwarts bisa setenang dan sedamai ini. Tapi kelihatannya Malfoy harus menarik kembali kata-katanya. Hogwarts tidak pernah tenang dan damai. Baru saja ia berbelok, dilihatnya Trio Gryffindor, sedang cekcok di tengah koridor yang sedang kosong. Bukan, lebih tepatnya Hermione dan Ron. Harry hanya diam berdiri disana dan menatap bosan kedua sahabatnya dari kejauhan.<p>

Ia berjalan pelan mendekati Harry yang membelakanginya. Berusaha untuk tidak menciptakan suara yang bisa mengalihkan perhatian sang _Golden Boy_.

"Bisa menjelaskan apa yang mereka lakukan, Potter?" ujarnya begitu ia berada tepat di belakang Harry.

Harry berjingkat kaget, kemudian berbalik cepat. Menemukan Malfoy berdiri di hadapannya. Malfoy memasang seringai terbaiknya begitu ia melihat Harry menatap sebal kepadanya.

"Bisakah kau bertanya dengan cara yang normal, Malfoy?" desisnya. Harry melirik sesaat ke arah Ron dan Hermione, dan mendapati kedua sahabatnya masih asik saling berteriak satu sama lain. Kehadiran Malfoy—yang tidak langsung menjadi akar permasalahan mereka, sama sekali tidak mereka hiraukan. Di arahkan pandangannya kembali kepada Malfoy. Malfoy masih berada disana, ekspresinya tidak berubah dan seolah tidak terpengaruh dengan perdebatan Ron dan Hermione.

"Tidak ingin memisahkan mereka?" Malfoy menoleh ke arah Ron dan Hermione.

"Memisahkan mereka?" Harry menunjuk Ron dan Hermione dengan ibu jarinya, "Coba saja kalau kau berani. Ron yang senewen bertengkar dengan Hermione yang kesal, jauh lebih menyeramkan dibanding naga yang dalam masa kawin. Kau hebat kalau bisa kembali ke asramamu tanpa luka."

Harry bisa melihat Malfoy tersenyum kecil. Tunggu? Malfoy tersenyum? Harry mengerjap-ngerjapkan kedua matanya. Berusaha memastikan bahwa penglihatannya tidaklah salah. Namun senyum itu langsung sirna. Tergantikan kembali oleh ekspresi datar andalan ala Malfoy.

"Ada apa? Kenapa memandangku seperti itu?"

Harry menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. "Ah—tidak. Kau tidak ingin pergi dari tempat ini? Melihat pasangan yang disana itu, lama-lama membuatku bosan…"

"Kau—" Malfoy menunjuk Harry, "belum menjawab pertanyaanku. Ada apa dengan mereka?"

"Bisakah kita bicara di tempat lain?" Harry memandang kedua sahabatnya dengan pandangan sebal.

Malfoy mengikuti arah pandangan Harry dan mengangguk.

..

"Kau tidak seharusnya menamparnya, Hermione Granger." Ron menatap Hermione tajam. Nada suaranya pun sangat dingin dan tegas. Jelas terlihat kalau ia sedang menahan emosinya. Ia bahkan memanggil Hermione dengan nama lengkapnya.

"Kenapa? Karena dia memang pantas mendapatkannya," ujar Hermione tidak kalah sengit.

Ron mengepalkan kedua tangannya erat-erat. "Tapi dia adalah—_gadisku_. Tidak seharusnya kau memperlakukannya seperti itu!" sentaknya.

Hermione sedikit terperanjat ketika Ron menyentaknya. Tapi itu tidak ada-apa-apanya. Ia merasakan rasa sakit di dadanya begitu Ron menyebut Parkinson sebagai _gadisnya_. Bahkan rasa sakit itu jauh bila dibandingkan dengan rasa sakit yang ia rasakan ketika Ron terkena _Amortentia_ dari Lavender Brown. Apa yang membuat Ron berubah seperti ini?

"Gadismu, hah?"

"Ya. Kenapa? Tidak suka?"

Hermione tersenyum kecut. "Lalu kenapa? Memang gadis tidak pantas untuk disukai. Dia terlalu—_kotor_. Kau tahu itu?"

Wajah Ron sedikit memerah menahan marah, seraya berkata, "Jaga ucapanmu, Granger."

"Oh begitu? Sekarang dia gadismu, hah? Makanya kau membelanya!" seru Hermione. Ia tidak tahan lagi dengan rasa sakit yang membuncah di dalam dadanya.

_Plak_—Hermione merasakan panas yang menjalar di pipinya. Dirabanya pipi kirinya yang mulai memerah akibat tamparan dari Ron. Air mata mulai menggenang di pelupuk matanya. Ia tidak percaya, Ron baru saja menamparnya. Dan itu hanya karena seorang Pansy Parkinson!

Dan Ron? Ia terlihat menyesal setelah menampar Hermione. Namun itu hanya sekejap. Pandangan tajam kembali ia tujukan pada Hermione. Sungguh Ron tidak mengira bahwa Hermione akan berbicara sekasar itu kepada orang lain.

"Camkan ini baik-baik, Hermione. Kalau kau bisa berteman dengan Malfoy dan aku tidak berlaku kasar padanya, kenapa aku tidak bisa berkencan dengan Pansy dan kau berlaku sepertiku?" Ron langsung berlalu meninggalkan Hermione yang masih memegangi pipinya yang memerah.

Air mata yang sedari tadi ditahannya, mengalir perlahan membasahi pipinya. Dibiarkannya air mata itu mengalir dengan bebasnya.

"Siapa kau?" ucapnya lirih.

..

Malfoy mendengus geli. "Granger menampar Pansy hanya karena dia berpegangan tangan dengan Weasel? Berapa umurnya? Lima tahun?" Ia benar-benar tak mengerti dengan jalan pikiran Hermione yang menurutnya menggelikan itu.

"Aku mengerti mengapa 'Mione bersikap seperti itu. Tapi itu berlebihan! Mereka hanya bergandengan! Entah apa yang terjadi kalau mereka berciuman. Mungkin pukulan yang dia dapatkan. Dan Malfoy—jangan menghina Ron di depanku." Harry melayangkan pandangan serius ke arah Malfoy.

"Kau pikir, Granger berbuat seperti itu hanya karena ia khawatir dengan Weasel?" Harry menatap tajam Malfoy, "—maksudku, Weasley?"

Harry memandang Malfoy polos. "Tentu saja. Memang ada alasan lain?"

"Kau itu polos atau bodoh? Sahabat macam apa yang akan berbuat seperti itu? Perbuatan Granger layaknya anak kecil yang kehilangan mainannya. Dia itu posesif pada Weasley."

Melihat pandangan tidak mengerti Harry, seketika Malfoy merasa menyesal. Percuma. Ia berbicara sepanjang apapun, Harry terlewat polos kalau sudah menyangkut masalah perasaan.

"Maksudmu, Hermione cemburu?" ujar Harry pelan.

_Terima__kasih,__ Salazar_, batin Malfoy dalam hati. Ia sudah berniat untuk meninggalkan Harry begitu saja kalau Harry masih tidak mengerti dengan ucapannya.

"Tapi kenapa Hermione harus cemburu? Memang sih Parkinson itu cantik, tapi Hermione kan juga tidak kalah. Aku tidak mengerti…" ujar Harry sambil meletakkan tangannya di dagu. Berpose seolah ia sedang berpikir dengan keras.

Kali ini, Malfoy harus mengakui. Berhadapan dengan Harry yang seperti ini, jauh lebih menyebalkan dan membuat frustasi dirinya. Harus dengan cara apalagi ia menjelaskan hal ini pada orang seperti Harry? Malfoy yang tadinya duduk tak jauh dari Harry, berdiri dan membersihkan pakaiannya yang sedikit berdebu. Harry mendongak ke atas, melihat Malfoy yang tiba-tiba berdiri.

"Sudahlah. Jangan dibahas. Hal-hal semacam ini terlalu sulit diterima akal orang sepertimu…" keluh Malfoy.

"Hei! Jangan mengataiku! Kau saja yang berbicara tidak jelas!" seru Harry.

Malfoy mendegus. _Bukannya tidak jelas, kau saja kelewat polos…_

"Tapi, ajaib bukan?" lanjutnya.

Mendengar ucapan Harry, Malfoy mengangkat sebelah alisnya sebagai tanda bahwa ia tak mengerti.

Harry tersenyum kecil dan menatap Malfoy. "Maksudku kita. Berkat Ron dan Hermione, kita bisa berbicara layaknya teman biasa. Iya, kan?"

"_So, you're saying that we're friends now, huh?"_ cibir Malfoy.

Harry mengangkat bahunya. "_Well—I dislike you, but it doesn't mean that we're enemies, right?_"

Bisa dirasakan oleh Harry kalau Malfoy menjadi sedikit menegang. Tentu saja, setelah selama ini saling melempar mantra—yang terkadang disusul dengan tendangan dan pukulan—tiap kali mereka bertemu, Harry dengan santainya mengatakan bahwa mereka bukanlah musuh. Malfoy berjalan mendekati Harry, lalu menyentil dahi Harry cukup keras.

"Awww! Kau gila, ya?" seru Harry.

"Harusnya aku yang bicara seperti itu, _Potty._ Kurasa otakmu sudah bergeser beberapa centi dan aku membatumu untuk mengembalikan posisi otakmu itu," ujarnya sinis dan tak lupa menyelipkan seringai andalannya di akhir.

Harry mengusap-usap dahinya yang sakit. Bisa-bisanya Malfoy menyentilnya disaat ia berbicara serius. Memang kapan lagi ia bisa berbicara dengan Malfoy seperti ini, tanpa ada adu mantra dan fisik?

..

Aula Besar menjadi riuh rendah dengan bisik-bisik, saat melihat dua diantara Trio Gryffindor—Ron dan Hermione, duduk terpisah. Ditambah lagi dengan lebam yang membiru pada mata kanan Ron. Semua dengan mudah menebak, kalau lebam pada mata Ron pasti ada sangkut-pautnya dengan _Head Girl_. Harry yang terlambat bangun pagi itu, masuk ke dalam Aula Besar dengan tergesa-gesa. Melihat situasi tidak mengenakkan diantara Ron dan Hermione, ia memilih duduk di sebelah Neville.

"Kesiangan lagi—eh?" tanya Neville sambil memberikan sepotong roti, _bacon_ dan telur pada Harry.

"Begitulah. Salahkan kedua orang yang bertikai disana. Membuatku sulit tidur jadinya…" keluh Harry.

Dean melipat kedua tangannya di atas meja. "Biar kutebak—karena Pansy Parkinson lagi?"

Harry menganggukkan kepalanya. Ia tidak menjawab karena mulutnya penuh dengan makanan. Gosip memang cepat menyebar. Bahkan kelihatanya para hantu dan lukisan di Hogwarts sudah mengetahuinya. Dengan cepat Harry mengunyah makanannya. Nyaris saja ia tersedak kalau saja Dean tidak memberinya segelas air. Neville tersenyum kecil melihat kelakuan teman sekamarnya itu.

"Aku heran sebenarnya, kenapa Ron mendadak dekat dengan Parkinson? Aneh bukan?" tanya Seamus. Harry dengan sukses menyemburkan kembali minumannya kepada Dean yang duduk berhadapan dengannya.

"Harry! Kau gila? " bentak Dean sembari membersihkan jubah sekolahnya yang basah. Harry masih terbatuk-batuk. Pertanyaan Seamus terlalu frontal baginya yang sedang dalam keadaan tidak baik pagi ini.

"Memang iya, kan? Ron kelewat aneh. Mendadak berkencan dengan Parkinson," Seamus memberikan serbet kepada Harry, "kudengar, Lavender Brown kemarin nyaris bunuh diri karena dia melihat Ron dengan Parkinson."

Neville bergidik ngeri. "Se—seburuk itukah?"

"Hei Harry, apa kau tak melihat ada yang aneh dengan Ron? _Amortentia, maybe?"_ tanya Dean.

"Tidak. Oh ayolah, aku yakin Parkinson cukup waras untuk tidak menggunakan ramuan cinta. Ron yang terkena _Amortentia _itu jauh lebih merepotkan," jawab Harry sambil melanjutkan kembali sarapannya.

Dean meletakkan tangan kanannya di dagunya, "Tapi tetap saja itu aneh, bukan hanya Ron tapi juga si Parkinson."

"Umm…tapi sejak Ron dekat dengan Parkinson, apa kalian tidak merasa dia lebih 'tenang'?" ujar Neville. Sejenak, keheningan menyelimuti mereka berempat. Masing-masing sibuk dengan pikiran mereka sendiri.

Seamus mengangguk perlahan. "Ya, kau ada benarnya. Ron jadi lebih terkontrol sekarang. Emosinya tidak terlalu meledak-ledak seperti dulu. Begitu juga dengan senewennya."

"Permainan _Quidditch_ Ron juga lebih baik. Kurasa, kita harus berterima kasih pada Parkinson untuk hal satu ini," ujar Harry sembari tersenyum kecil.

Harry yang tidak mendengar respon apapun dari teman-temannya, mendongakkan kepalanya. Didapatinya pandangan kau-waras-Harry dari mereka bertiga.

"_What?_"

"Kau—baru saja bilang ingin berterima kasih pada Parkinson?" tanya Neville ragu-ragu.

Harry melayangkan tatapan heran kepada mereka. "Kenapa? Wajar kan kalau aku berterima kasih padanya? Berkat siapa memang Ron bisa seperti ini? Tujuh tahun aku dan Hermione bersamanya sama sekali tidak bisa meredam emosinya."

Suara bedebam terdengar bergitu Harry menyelesaikan ucapannya. Semua mata langsung tertuju ke arah sumber suara. Hermione membanting sebuah buku lumayan tebal, lalu meninggalkan Aula Besar dengan langkah cepat. Sama sekali tak menghiraukan tatapan yang ditujukan kepadanya. Sesaat, Aula Besar hening. Begitu Hermione menghilang dari balik pintu, barulah keriuhan terdengar dimana-mana.

"_What was that? _" gumam Dean.

Buku yang tadi dibanting Hermione masih tertinggal di meja. Hermione membanting buku lalu meninggalkannya? Cenayang paling hebat pun tidak akan ada yang meramalkan hal ini terjadi.

"Merlin…" Seamus menepuk dahinya sendiri.

"Ada apa?" tanya Neville pelan.

Seamus menghela nafas sejenak. "Hermione tidak mungkin mendengar pembicaraan kita kan?"

Ingin rasanya Harry memutar kedua bola matanya mendengar ucapan Seamus.

"_Oh, c'mon...she didn't, alright? No, I mean—she even couldn't hear us. _Dia duduk jauh dari kita, oke?"

"Oh ya? Kalau begitu, kenapa ini ada di sini?"

Seamus mengangkat sesuatu dari balik meja. Telinga Terjulur. Bisa dirasakan oleh Harry kalau darah di kepalanya perlahan turun menjauh, membuatnya sedikit pucat. _Nice move, Harry._

_.._

"Selanjutnya apa?" ujar Parkinson memecah keheningan. Saat ini, mereka bertiga—Parkinson, Harry, dan Ron—berada di Ruang Kebutuhan.

Harry duduk bersila di atas permadani sembari mengerjakan perkamen Pertahanan Terhadap Ilmu Hitam yang kurang tiga centi ditambah perkamen Ramuan yang belum tersentuh sama sekali. Sedang Ron duduk di atas sebuah kursi, bersebelahan dengan Parkinson yang menatap tajam ke arahnya.

Ron menatap dinding di hadapannya. "Entahlah. Aku masih belum terpikir hal apapun."

"Tipikal. Dan entah kenapa aku mau bekerjasama dengan kalian," keluh Parkinson.

Harry memutar kedua bola matanya sembari mengerjakan perkamennya. Sesekali dibolak-baliknya buku-buku yang terhampar di depannya. Parkinson mendengus begitu ia menyadari bahwa sedari tadi Harry belum membuka mulut semenjak mereka tiba di sini duapuluh menit yang lalu.

"Sebenarnya apa tujuanmu kemari, Potter? Mengerjakan PR?"

Sebagai jawaban, Harry mengangguk tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari perkamennya. Melihat reaksi Harry yang tidak memuaskan, Parkinson membuang muka ke arah Ron yang masih asyik memandang dinding.

Parkinson berdiri dari duduknya. "Tidakkah kalian ada rencana apapun? Aku sedang bicara dengan kalian, Potter, Weasley!" runtuknya. Ia kehilangan kesabarannya. Ditanggalkannya imejnya yang selalu tenang.

Akhirnya, Harry membuka suara, "Kurasa, saat ini kita tidak perlu berbuat apapun. Aku sudah berhasil membuat Hermione semakin membencimu, Parkinson. Aku yakin setelah ini, ia tidak akan melepasmu begitu saja."

"Jadi, kejadian di Aula Besar itu ulahmu? Wow…" ujar Parkinson takjub.

"_Well_—sebenarnya itu tidak sengaja. Aku kebetulan menyadari kalau Hermione memasang Telinga Terjulur di bawah meja. Aku hanya memanfaatkan kesempatan. Itu saja." Ron menyunggingkan senyuman kecil. Ia tahu Harry memang bisa diandalkan.

Harry menoleh ke arah Ron dan berkata, "Oh ya, aktingmu bagus, Ron. Akting _well-behave_ seperti yang kau lakukan beberapa hari ini, benar-benar mengesankan. Semua orang percaya kalau kau berubah."

"Siapa bilang aku berakting?"

"Eh?" ujar Harry bingung.

Ron menyeringai. "Aku tidak berakting, Harry. Aku memang berubah, rencana ini yang mengubahku." Bisa dirasakan oleh Harry kalau bulu kuduknya berdiri. Ia merinding melihat tatapan dan senyuman Ron berbeda dibanding biasanya itu.

"Kadang kau memang terlalu naïf. Tapi sudahlah. Kurasa, aku harus berterima kasih. Rencana brilian ini memang mengubah segalanya. Bukan hanya aku, tapi juga kalian berdua dan semua yang terlibat. _Interesting, isn't it?_"

Seketika, Parkinson merasakan firasat buruk. Masalah akan menghadang mereka. Ya, cepat atau lambat.

..

"Hoaaaammm…" Harry menguap lebar. Bahkan ia tidak mau repot untuk menutup mulutnya yang terbuka lebar. Seamus berada di samping Harry, otomatis melihat kejadian itu. Di layangkannya pandangan jijik pada Harry. Namun sang objek perhatian sama sekali tak terpengaruh. Ia masih menguap beberapa kali.

Kali ini penyebabnya bukanlah duet Ron-Hermione, melainkan karena tumpukan PR. Biasanya, Harry mengerjakan PR dengan bantuan Hermione, hanya dalam semalam semua beres. Sayang, _mood_ Hermione yang buruk beberapa hari ini membuatnya tak mau mampir ke Asrama Gryffindor sama sekali. Salah siapa membuat _mood_ Hermione seperti sekarang ini?

"Oh, Harry! Tutuplah mulutmu. Menjijikkan tahu!" seru Seamus.

Bukannya menutup mulutnya, Harry malah semakin melebarkannya. Memaksa Seamus membuang pandangannya dari pemandangan nista di sebelahnya. Namun langkahnya terhenti saat melihat sesosok laki-laki, berdiri tak jauh dari mereka.

"Kita perlu bicara, Potter."

-TBC-

**A/N:** Maaf! Saya benar-benar minta maaf. Lama sekali saya tidak mengupdate fic ini. Salahkan sifat moody saya #plak

So, review please?


End file.
